


Who is it？

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 订婚舞会少爷回屋换衣服结果停了电有个人进来把他这样那样了【其实也没咋样只看到背影的小少爷凭借种种线索【？最终揪出了那个图谋不轨的坏蛋可喜可贺可喜可贺





	Who is it？

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，这篇也是从国庆一直拖  
> 能码出来真好  
> 最近好像会比较喜欢傻白甜反将一军  
> 感觉很可爱
> 
> 感谢太太  
> 她可能就是那种  
> 会让你想努力成为更好自己的人

这绝对是有史以来最糟糕的订婚舞会了。  
突如其来的暴雨把过多的人困在了这里。  
Angela和Tuppy还吵了起来，甚至动了手。  
起因是Angela穿过大半个拥挤的客厅，想向Tuppy引见她叔叔的时候，他却叼着刚上桌的烤鸡不肯撒嘴。  
他试图用余下的唇齿为自己辩护，比如Anatole的厨艺是多么精湛，再比如刚从烤箱里拿出的烤鸡表皮泛着的油光是多么诱人，咬上一口还会发出酥脆的轻响。  
不说还好，听到一半Angela就气疯了，大骂他就是个长了土豆脑袋的豪猪。  
Tuppy也火了，嘲笑她今天穿的裙子让她看起来就像是五十岁的大妈，还是身材不济的那种。  
正巧有侍者端着托盘经过，Angela拿起一杯就朝他泼了过去。  
Tuppy反应超快，就地往下一蹲，一滴也没溅到身上，吐着舌头做了个极尽挑衅的鬼脸。  
抓着侍者的后脖领子把他拽回，她接连泼了两杯。  
这骚动吸引了在场所有人的注意力，众人惊叹着后退，在离当事人几步远的地方形成了包围圈。  
圈中间站着叉腰喘粗气的Angela，嘴里还叼着鸡翅的兴高采烈的Tuppy。  
还有可怜的池鱼Bertie。  
Bertie被三杯香槟浇了个透，嘴开开合合讲不出话，狠狠抹了两把脸才睁开眼睛。  
他招谁惹谁了啊？！  
他怒视着表妹和她未婚夫。  
然而根本没人理他。  
香槟顺着他的衬衫不停往下淌，再呆下去就要流进裤子，Bertie翻着白眼扒开人群，以忸怩地姿势往自己的房间奔去。  
Jeeves应该有帮他带换洗衣服吧？  
  
事实是他有。  
而且带的太多了。  
拉开一个抽屉，内衣。  
再拉开一个，睡衣。  
再一个，袜子。  
Bertie把外套和衬衣甩进浴缸，光着上身满屋乱翻。  
Jeeves是打算让他长住吗！  
等等...........  
他前几天似乎有提起过Anatole..........  
Bertie好像越来越能理解Jeeves的心思还有他那点小伎俩了。  
但是理解不代表乐见其成。  
这个人..........！  
Bertie把手里抓着的领带摔在床上。  
与此同时，灯光一暗。  
突如其来的黑暗让他愣住了。  
“Jeeves！”  
不出意外的，没有回应。  
他呼唤的声音远不及楼下舞会的半分，玻璃碎裂声，年轻女士的尖叫声，男士们推搡咒骂的声音不绝于耳。  
何况窗外还下着瓢泼大雨。  
Bertie砸着嘴转而翻找蜡烛。  
  
吱——  
门的方向传来了轻微的声音。  
片刻之后落锁的声音跟着响起。  
Bertie吓得一激灵，猛地转向后方。  
对着墙。  
“谁！谁在那！”  
他慌张地左右看。  
“我手里可有刀啊！”  
他有两根伸直的并在一起的手指头。  
来人从身后拥住了他。  
没有性急地乱摸，也没有用力地揉搓。  
只是单纯地，不轻不重地把他抱在怀里。  
一个深沉的，低缓的嘘声贴着他的耳朵响起。  
Bertie起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但是意外地放松了下来，不再挣扎。  
他觉得这个声音似曾相识。  
来人把他推倒在床，倾身吻上他的嘴唇。  
最初只是轻柔地触碰，他甚至因此觉得痒。看他没有抗拒来人才逐渐加深这个吻，用舌头卷住他的，在他口腔里翻弄。  
Bertie几乎要为这个吻沉醉，但一股雪松的味道在这时钻进了他的鼻子。  
他突然警觉。  
他从未在Jeeves身上闻到过这种味道。  
眼前的人到底是谁？  
他在一片黑暗中，瞪视着眼前的人。  
可是什么也看不见。  
他假装什么都没有发生，陶醉地把手指插进对方的发丝中。  
一场较量在无形中产生。  
对方步步为营地要让他沉溺在他为他制造的甜蜜陷阱里，而他则迫切地想确认对方到底是谁。  
他喜欢Jeeves这件事，他跟谁都没说过。  
如果这是Jeeves，就这么被上了他都心甘情愿。  
如果不是.........  
Bertie睁大眼睛，用手指不准痕迹地估测着对方的发长，然后揉乱了它们。  
不是就是万劫不复。  
  
只一个吻似乎并不足以满足对方。  
在把Bertie亲得晕晕乎乎之后，他从床上滑下，跪坐在床边拉开了Bertie的裤链。  
“J...........！”  
Bertie本能地叫喊出声，又慌忙捂住了嘴。  
如果不是Jeeves，叫出他的名字只会让一切更糟糕。  
来人趁机一口含住了Bertie已经半勃起的阴茎。  
突然的刺激让Bertie用大腿夹住了对方的头。  
“抱，抱歉......”Bertie松了劲，小声道歉。  
对方似乎并没有在意，反复嘬吸他的前端，用舌尖沿着凹陷勾勒。  
Bertie惊呼一声坐了起来。  
自己取悦自己不会有这种感觉，你会知道自己下一步会怎样做，也会知道自己会得到怎样的快乐。  
现在的他全然掌控在对方手里，而那个人，他的口腔里是那么的柔软，湿润，将他的勃起紧紧包裹，他感觉自己就要在对方嘴里融化。  
这时一连串急切的敲门声砸到了两人头上。  
“Wooster先生！Wooster先生！您没事吧！”  
“..........我”Bertie咳了一下才把声音里的情色咳没，“我很好！”  
“您就呆在那里，不要随意走动，很快就会恢复供电。好像是保险丝烧断了，已经派人去看了。”  
“好的，我知道了，谢谢。”Bertie顿了顿，“对了。”  
“您说？”  
“你知道Jeeves在哪吗？”  
他感觉身下人的动作骤停。  
随后为了掩饰一样地让他的阴茎滑到了自己的喉咙。  
Bertie忍不住叫出了声。  
“之前好像在地下室，抱歉我也不是很清楚。您确定您不要紧？”迟疑的声音。  
“是的，我很好——”Bertie的尾音被对方的快速吞吐拉得尖细。  
门外人终于走了。  
两人都是松了一口气。  
但Bertie也快到极限了。  
来人努力地晃动着头部，即使Bertie的尺寸不能算是可观，这样的反复吸吮，整根吞入也非常累人。  
嘴唇会肿的。  
他想起了Jeeves的嘴唇。  
Jeeves的脸。  
Jeeves。  
Bertie眼睛里的水都被蒸干，腰骶一阵酸麻，他慌忙想推开对方，仍是把大部分射在了对方嘴里。  
咕咚。  
咽，咽下去了。  
Bertie当即全身红透。  
他感觉对方仿佛有夜视能力。  
他感觉对方正在盯着这样的自己。  
他感觉对方异常愉悦。  
而机智的Bertie趁着这时一把揪下对方的领带，另手扯下怀表。  
来人一惊，发出了极短的本音，猛地站了起来，逃到门口。  
来电了。  
Bertie只看到门缝里一闪而过的白色背影。  
  
众人走的走，散的散，还有一些在围着两个准新人转。  
Bertie在人群中奔跑。  
Jeeves。  
Jeeves在哪？  
他跑遍了整个屋子，才找到了Jeeves。  
他正坐在自己屋子里看书。  
“有什么事情吗？先生。”他抬头微笑。  
Bertie一句话不说，瞪着他，核对每一个他掌握的线索。  
领带，好好戴着。  
怀表，躺在兜里。  
头发，一丝不乱。  
他扑过去一通猛嗅，没有，什么味道都没有。  
Jeeves似乎被吓到了，连连往后躲，贴上了墙。  
Bertie眉头拱得更高，一脸不敢置信。  
这怎么可能？  
他明明听到了，那最最最能让他肯定的证据。  
绝对是他！  
Bertie的目光扫到挂在角落的一件白色外套。  
“哈！被我抓到了吧！我的外套为什么会在你这！”  
Jeeves用看傻子的目光看着他。  
“您还记得您说过一定要穿着这件参加婚礼吗？先生”  
“.........”  
“就今天上午？”  
“..................”  
“您当时还说如果我再提穿着像侍者的事，您就要把我的鱼竿全部藏起来，让我下辈子也找不到，先生。”  
“............................”  
Bertie溃不成军，整个人都颓得耷拉了。  
“.......好......吧.......打扰你休息了...... Jeeves.......”Bertie每一句都拖着长腔，了无生气。  
“不会的，先生。晚安。”Jeeves起身送他。  
在他即将要关上门的一瞬间，Bertie眯眼笑着扒住了门。  
Jeeves不解地看着他。  
Bertie拿手指抹下他脸上挂着的一点白浊。  
Jeeves瞳孔紧缩。  
“Gotcha.”


End file.
